The Final of My Love
by Tamaki Retsumi-chan
Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda bernama Sasori yg hidup tanpa ada rasa Bahagia. Namun hidupnya berubah setelah ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis, hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna. Siapakah Gadis itu? Enjoy, OK ; ?


Summary: Kisah ini menceritakan tentang seorang pemuda bernama Sasori (22) yang hidup sederhana bersama kedua adik kembarnya,Yuki (19) dan Hyuuzu (19). Selama ini, ia hidup tanpa ada rasa Bahagia. Namun hidupnya berubah setelah ia berkenalan dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ dan bermata emerald. Hidupnya terasa lebih berwarna. Siapakah Gadis itu? Enjoy, OK ;)?

Disclaimer: Naruto jelas-jelas bukan punyaku, tapi punya Masashi Kishimoto (pinjam dulu ya! Hehe^^). Dan lagu Happy Birthday To You You jelas-jelas punya Yui dong XD (duh.. maap banget ya Yui.. Nih author enak aja pinjem-pinjem. Bayar dong bayar!!!)

Warning: OOC, OC, AU, fic aneh, bla bla bla (author cape ngetiknya!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Final of My Love**

Rating: T

Main Character: Sasori & Sakura H.

Pairing: SasoIno, SaiIno, SasoSaku, SasuSaku

Genre: Romance, Drama & Tragedy

Story by:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1

Suatu sore, Sasori pulang ke rumah bareng kedua adiknya, Yuki dan Hyuuzu. Mereka pulang terlambat karena sebelum pulang kerumah mereka membeli coklat dulu untuk dua hari lagi yaitu hari yang bermakna bagi mereka bertiga, hari Valentine.

Malamnya,Yuki dan Hyuuzu sudah tidur duluan. Tapi Sasori, dia belum tidur sama sekali karena dia tidak bisa tidur kalau belum mendengarkan saluran radio kesukaannya, KONOHA FM. Dan ketika ia menyalakan radio, ternyata acaranya sudah dimulai.

"Yoo yoo yo. What's Up man? Kenalin nih gue Kankurou & yang nemenin gue malam ini adalah cewek cakep rambut pirang yang bernama Temari!" terdengar suara sang host acara malam itu, Kankurou dari radio.

"Malem Guy's & Girl's," kata Temari dengan suaranya yang seperti cowok.

"Oh, ya… pada malam ini ada bintang tamu loh!! Hm…kira-kira siapa ya???" kata Kankurou. "Siapa?" kata Temari.

"Nah… rupanya bintang tamu kita pada malam ini adalah INO dan SAI…!!!" kata Kankurou.

"Kali ini, mereka berdua akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dan judulnya… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU YOU!!!" seru Temari semangat.

Bagi Sasori nama Ino sudah tak asing lagi di telinganya karena Ino adalah pacarnya.

Saat Ino hampir memulai nyanyiannya, Sasori kembali mendengarkan radionya.

_Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo? OK?_

Odorakasete gomen  
Tokubetsu na hi ni aete yokatta  
Rousoku no hi wo keshite  
Kanpai shimasho omedetou!

Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo? OK?

Itsumo chikaku ni ite  
Tokubetsu na yume kikasete hoshii  
Kore kara mo yoroshiku  
PUREZENTO mo aru yo omedetou!

Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo? OK?

Kore kara mo zutto tsurai hi datte issho  
Sou yatte toshi wo totte yukitai no

Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you itsumo arigatou!  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Happy Birthday to you you  
Anata ni okuru BA-SUDEI SONGU yo? OK? OK.. 

Setelah suara Ino yang mengalun indah itu selesai, Sasori mematikan radio dan beranjak ke kasurnya.

Sasori memandang coklat yang tadi baru saja dibelinya di toko coklat dan mulai memikirkan pacarnya yang tersayang, Ino. "Besok gimana ngasih ke dia, ya??? Aku bingung…. ah, sudahlah. Sebaiknya aku tidur dulu," ujar Sasori dan tidur.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keesokan paginya….

Pagi itu. Sasori sudah siap untuk berangkat kerja. Sedangkan kedua adiknya, Yuki dan Hyuuzu sudah siap pergi sekolah.

"Sasori-Nii-san, kami berangkat dulu ya!" kata Hyuuzu dengan suaranya yang lumayan cempreng. Sasori mengangguk.

"Iya… Hati-hati di jalan, ya." jawab Sasori. "Ok, nii-san," sahut Yuki. "Ehm, nii-san…" kata Hyuuzu dengan suara yang dibuat-buat. Sasori mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan?" Tanya Sasori. Yuki dan Hyuuzu tersenyum lucu.

"Semoga berhasil dengan Ino-neechan, ya!" teriak Yuki dan Hyuuzu, lalu mereka berdua langsung lari meninggalkan rumah.

"Hei, tunggu!" kata Sasori. Hyuuzu dan Yuki hanya tertawa dan berlari menjauh.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan rumah, Sasori langsung berangkat kerja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah…. Akhirnya sampai juga….." ujar Sasori setelah sampai di tempat kerjanya, Yamada Sushi, salah satu restoran sushi terkenal di Konoha. Dia segera berganti baju dengan baju pelayannya.

"Sasori, sini. Ada yang mau berkenalan sama kamu.",ujar Gaara. Sasori segera menghampiri Gaara.

"Oh, hai. Memangnya siapa yang mau kenalan sama aku?" tanya Sasori.

"Itu sepupuku, Sakura. Dia ini yang mau berkenalan sama kamu..." jawab Gaara. "Hei, Sakura. Ayo kesini, ini orangnya sudah datang," Panggil Gaara.

Datanglah seorang gadis berambut _pink _ dan bermata _emerald_ memasuki restoran itu. Mendadak semua orang kaget, termasuk Sasori. Dan ada yang mengatakan sesuatu, "ITU KAN HARUNO SAKURA!! YANG BIKIN NOVEL 'THE STORY OF MY LIFE'..YANG CERITANYA LAGI NGETOP ITU!!"

Sasori memandang Sakura agak berbeda. Dia melihat seorang gadis itu tersenyam-senyum dengan manisnya. Mendadak jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia bertanya dalam hati. _Kenapa perasaan aku aneh banget waktu ngeliat Sakura, ya? Padahal sebelum melihat dia, aku masih biasa-biasa aja? Apakah ini cinta? Ah, mana mungkin, aku baru melihatnya sekarang. Lagian, aku sudah punya Ino, jadi, mana mungkin._

"Halo?" kata Sakura dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sasori. Sasori sedikit terkejut. "Hm. aku Haruno Sakura," kata Sakura dan tersenyum ramah.

"Aku Sasori, salam kenal," jawab Sasori.

"Ya, salam kenal," jawab Sakura pendek.

Sasori terus memandangi Sakura. Tatapan Sasori terhadap Sakura membuat wajahnya memerah seperti buah tomat segar yang baru dipetik. "Oh ya, aku gak bisa berlama-lama disini, soalnya aku banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan secepatnya" ujar Sakura terburu-buru. "Oh ya, aku juga." Kata Sasori dan tersenyum.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Siangnya, Sasori menelepon pacarnya, Ino.

(a/n: "…." Kata-kata Sasori. _Italic_ kata-kata Ino.)

"Halo, Ino?"

"_Hm, Halo?"_

"Mm, malam ini kamu ada acara gak?"

"_Kayaknya…gak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"_

"Kita ke Konoha Mall yuk! Malam ini kan malam Valentine…."

"_Boleh. Tapi kalau begitu aku harus menyamar, kalau tidak fans-fansku bakal nguber-nguber deh. Kan gak enak…"_

Sasori manyun. "Iya-iya. Aku jemput kamu jam tujuh malam ini."

"_Iya, aku tunggu."_

TBC

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maaf kalau agak soalnya ini My First FanFic, Sih…

Jadi masih banyak salahnya,deh… Flame boleh, tapi jangan kayak kata Om Rhoma Irama, 'Terlalu'

Oh, Ya.. Tolong tunggu + baca Chapter 2nya, ya…

Dan tolong review FanFicku, ya.. Arigatou!!!


End file.
